Snaptrapper
The Snaptrapper is a four-headed Tracker Class dragon. There is a type of Snaptrapper known as the Leafy Snaptrapper. Description With triple-split jaws on each of this Mystery Class Dragon’s 4 heads, it looks like a man-eating Venus Flytrap, just not as friendly. Appearance The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tails are forked like the Hideous Zippleback's, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their unique, frightening jaws open up in a way that resembles a flower blooming, and the spines on their neck, body and tail look similar to leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues; these tongues each resemble the anther of a flower, as it is the Snaptrapper's tactic to resemble a plant of some kind to lure prey in close, or to help them hide from the dragon's few potential predators. They are one of the larger species of dragons, and have very long necks and tails. Abilities The Snaptrapper is known to breathe a flammable mist containing methane, and can produce the smell of chocolate from their mouths to lure in potential prey. They also spit acid that can sting foes and even melt through metal. Superbly stealthy hunters, they can excellently camouflage themselves amidst dense vegetation, both to hide from larger dragons and from their prey. As shown in the Book of Dragons short, these dragons are capable of swallowing a Viking whole. The Snaptrapper also has the most deadly venom of all dragons. It can also release a horrid odor that can scare off even the most starving Titan Wing dragons as their self-defense. Snaptrappers are not the most nimble flyers, a drawback of their heavy adaption for stealth-based hunting. However, their long, thin necks and tails are very flexible, similar to those of the Hideous Zippleback. Appearances How To Train Your Dragon (film) The Snaptrapper first appeared in the film within the pages of the Dragon Manual when Hiccup was trying to find information on Night Furies. He did not state the dragon's name, although the book read that Snaptrappers are extremely dangerous, and should be killed on sight. Book of Dragons In the Book of Dragons short, they are categorized in the Fear Class like the Hideous Zippleback. They attract prey with a sweet smell of chocolate, which emanates from all four mouths. Like all dragons, they shed their scales and talons, but these eventually regrow. Snaptrappers love rain and enjoy splashing in the mud which could be based off the fact plants need water and damp areas. Behavior and Training This large dragon has shown to love rain and enjoy splashing in the mud, which could be based of the fact plants need water and damp areas. As this could be a way for training this dragon if they see a Viking playing in the mud as well. They have been know for awkwardly mistaking real flowers for fellow snaptrappers.Guide to the Dragons, Volume 2 Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan winged Snaptrappers have four heads and triple-spilt jaws with more teeth. They have developed a small tuft of pink petal-like structures at the back of their head. They have dark brown wings with some blue spots and yellow network vein like patterns, as such, their wings resemble dead leaves. Also, their neck is clearly segmented and has spines protruding from the back of their necks, all the way down to their tail, which eventually splits into two yellow tails. Known Snaptrappers * Outsnapper * The Snaptrapper Bork met Trivia *The Snaptrapper is based off a Venus Flytrap, and also resembles both the Hydra from Greek Mythology and, to a much lesser extent, a European dragon. *In the Book of Dragons Short, the Snaptrapper is said to use the smell of chocolate to lure its prey; however, chocolate was unknown in Viking times, due to it being native to the Americans. It would have been more realistic to use honey, which was known to Vikings and more likely, since it is made from the nectar of flowers which the Snaptrapper's heads resemble. This might be a shoutout to the books though, due to one of the villains trying to find America. * In Dragon Tracker Part 4, the Snaptrapper was mislabeled as the Snappertrapper. *The Snaptrapper is one of the five dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, the Snow Wraith, the Razorwhip and the Woolly Howl. Gallery Snaptrapper 2.png|Concept Art Snaptrapper.png JmqPKE-GibU.jpg Snaptrapper(stats).png|Snaptrapper stats screenCapture 25.04.13 12-48-33.jpg|In the Book of Dragons Short screenCapture 25.04.13 12-49-26.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-49-56.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-50-23.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-50-50.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-51-30.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-52-14.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-52-37.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-53-14.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-53-41.jpg 7992697384_068fcbe921_b.jpg uggffukfyfyd.png (^^).png Ichbineinberlinerlol.png|The mouth Snaptrapper 1.jpg Snaptrapper 2.jpg Snaptrapper Logo.png Snaptrapper.jpeg|In the Dragon Manual snaptrappermap.png|Snaptrapper on Hiccup's map SnapTrapper.jpg|In Fishleg's cards Snaptrapper 3.png|In the Guide to the Dragons, Volume 2 titansnaptrapperart.png|Titan Snaptrapper in Rise of Berk Snaptrapper 0 - FB.png|The Leafy Snaptrapper Brute_Snaptrapper_-_FB.png Battle_Snaptrapper_-_NBG.png|Battle Snaptrapper snaptrapper-desc.jpg|The Snaptrapper in School of Dragons Snptrpr.jpg Snaptrapper SoD.jpg|Snaptrapper Promo in School of Dragons References External link Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Fear class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons with more than one head Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Dragons with Venom